


Sweet Dreams are Over

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Couple, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Gay Couple, Suprised, Sweet, after sex - Freeform, after sex cuddeling, chloes room, confused, lesbian sex cuddeling, lesbians cuddeling, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Its morning after Chloes and Rachels special night, both sleeping and cuddeling naked in the punks room but Joyce comes in and hopefully she dosent know what was happening last night.(no lis or bts events/ Chloe is 19, Rachel is 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Dreams are Over

The Sunlight shine trough the Punks room, the blue haird lying with her girlfriend in bed, has her tattooed arm over Rachels neck pressed her close to her. The blonde with the blue feather earring lying on the normally taller girls boobs, have one arm on the blue haird arm with the another shes in Chloes hair. Both sleeping, happy, like two snakes so close and hugging each other naked, after the "loveing" night they had, they dont think on anything bad.

Chloes room door open and Joyce storm in, both wake up, still in they sleepy mood "Girls why you still sleeping? have you dont look outside!?" Joyce ask while she walk trough Chloes room, Chloe get her body up, watch over her and Rachel, noticed in witch they was dressed, yeah nothing, fast she take her bed linen and cover her and Rachel till there necks, in a still not waken up voice she ask her Mom "Mom, why you here?" Joyce still walks over to Chloes window and say "because I screamd for both of you ten minutes ago and I dont got an answer, also its midday already". Joyce open the window and say "god Chloe you really could ventig more often, its smells like a monkey zoo in here" god Joyce if you would knew why "yeah I would have, dont worry" Chloe say and stroke over her hair, Rachel watch and listen carefully.

After Joyce is done with the window mission she see Chloes and Rachels chlotes on the floor, she take them and say "I tought after these years Rachel would be a good influnce with this, look girls how it looks here." She sees Rachels red bra on the floor and grap it, she shakes her head and watch to the girls, say "I really tought you are more clean then my Daughter Rachel" Rachel has to control that she dont fell out in laughter, she try do hide it and want to say something but Chloe say mumbling "Mom shes clean its just....just" Rachel look over her and give her a smirk "Yeah I dont care, you two get ready in the next 5 minutes, I cooked for both of you, I will be waiting!" Joyce say serious and leave her daughters room closeing the door a bit loud.

Rachel start to laugh and fall back in the bed "did she even noticed whats happend?!" she ask her girl "No, you have seen her, to stressed out of other things" Rachel still smiling and get her body up, stroke over Chloes hair and kiss her "I love you and youre Mom, youre both hilarious" Chloe look at Rachel unsure and say a bit emberassed "something like this never happend before" "better late as never, it was very entertaining" Rachel say and snuggle to her girl, Chloe wrap her hands arround Rachels body and kiss her forhead, Rachel smiles and get up.

The blue haird have a perfect watch of Rachels body, _oh these curves_ she thinks but also ask "Hey what you doing? It was so nice until whatever that was" she show with her finger to the door, Rachel let out a giggle turn her body and say "you heard youre Mom, I dont want to risk it". Chloe smiles and pulls Rachel to her, the blonde let out a playfull sight and sit now on Chloes tights they bodys pressed to each other, they look in there faces, Rachel automaticlly Stroke over Chloes face lovley "For me its okay to risk it again!" Chloe say lovley and press an kiss on Rachels lips and they fall in the bed again.


End file.
